


There Was A Boy

by iamalystark



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poor Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 09:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19697512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: There was a boy.





	There Was A Boy

There was a boy who was happy.

There was a boy who ate a lot of food because he had to.

He was different, after all.

There was a boy who noticed he had skinny friends.

He became the "fat" friend.

His bully told him to cut down.

His bully told him that he was so overweight because of all that food.

There was a boy who was not happy.

There was a boy who didn't eat what he needed to.

He was different, yet he didn't want to be.

There was a boy that stopped eating so much.

There was a boy that dieted and exercised on top of being a superhero.

There was a boy that was exhausted and hated his body. 

There was a boy that found relief in dragging a blade across his skin. 

There was a boy that became skin and bones.

There was a boy that could never be content with his body.

There was a boy that thought he was still way to much.

There was a boy who thought 90 was a big number.

There was a boy that got strange stares and concerned glances.

There was a boy that stopped being a superhero. 

There was a boy that people tried to reach out to.

There was a boy that had enough.

There was a boy that gave up. 

There was a boy.


End file.
